Zombies and Boys and Guns, Oh My!
by TheGirlonFire52
Summary: One little Estes, lots of big problems. She stuck with three boys, an ugly dog, and the zombie apocalypse. Her defense? One pistol, one knife, one compact bow, and eleven arrows. Dear Lord, help us all. T for swearing and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiiii! New story! I wrote this, because my sister and I are writing a zombie survival guide and I was thinking what I'd be like in the zombie apocalypse. **

**I'm really mad at myself because I'm already writing one story, and I've gotten hardly any progress on that. If you wanna read it, it's called Love and Missing Limbs. **

**Review please**

* * *

Life most definitely hasn't been easy. It's been four months since the initial bloodbath. Zombies have terrorized all of America, and the state of other countries is unknown. It's impossible to know how many people are still... people. More than anything I wish I could be home in my own bed. But that's not possible anymore. I have long toe head blonde hair and dull green eyes. I'm kinda small for my age, but quick on my feet.

My name is no long evident and I survived the zombie apocalypse. Well…. _currently_ surviving the zombie apocalypse. I am 14 years old and I'm from Estes, Colorado. Four months ago, I decided I wanted to survive. My parents thought we should wait and help would come. Three hours later, I watched them be devoured by the elderly couple down the street. I found myself a weapon and a car (Dad taught me driving basics and traffic laws don't really matter).

I learned to avoid people at all costs, not wanting to get attached or get eaten. A little less than a month after I left Estes, I came across my new family.

* * *

_I was tired. I was hungry. I was sad. And I was plainly pissed off. I had crashed my last truck, the cat I had taken a liking to was eaten, and I lost the match to my new pair Converse._

_A sheath of blood-crusted arrows hung across my back. My dagger was hidden away in my boot, my pistol was stashed away in my backpack of random stuff, and my compact bow was held with an iron grip in my right hand._

_I had heard rumors of rescue ships sailing up and down the east coast, so that's where I was headed. The Kansas border was approaching, and I'd soon rid myself of the damn mountains that had been torturing my feet the past few weeks._

_The sound of pounding feet came from around the bend I had been approaching (I was currently in a small canyon). I groaned and pulled my knife out of my boots. I was not the mood for this. _

_Instead of seeing something that belonged in a horror movie, a teenage boy with tanned skin and light brown hair came running around the bend with the kind of grin you wouldn't normally see in the midst of a worldly disaster. He was followed by three zombies bounding after him. _

_My eyes widened. I put my dagger between my teeth and readied an arrow. But to my surprise the brunette pulled two grenades out of his pockets out of his pockets and threw them behind him. The bloodied flesh bags were blown to pieces before you could say "oh shit". _

_The boy slowed to a trot as he came towards me, laughing wildly. I hadn't moved an inch. The string of my bow was pulled back, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and my mouth opened slightly, my knife had fallen out not long before._

_I eased back the string, picked up my knife and put it back in its hiding place. Turing towards Crazy Monkey Boy, I lowered my bow and my mouth ready to pour questions._

_He beat me to my first word. He stuck out his hand and said, "I'm from Dothan, Alabama. You can call me Dothan."_

_I shook his hand slowly, still confused at what had just happened. "I'm Estes, I guess."_

"_Estes? Colorado? I went there when I was a little thing, but I hardly remember it. How old are you? I'm 19."_

_I looked at him with arched eyebrows and pursed lips._

_He laughed again and shook his head as if I was the funniest person he'd ever spoken to. "Don't worry; I'm not some crazy pedobear or anything. It's just I haven't talked to anyone for a long while."_

_His southern accent was very…. southern. He had broad shoulders, and big muscles. His eyes were vey blue._

_I must have been looking at him for awhile because he laughed again put his arm around my shoulder (though I was quick to push it away). He looked somewhat hurt and took on a more sober tone. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt ya. Maybe we can talk over food. He pulled off the backpack I had not yet noticed and made a blue tarp appear. _

_He had a shelter set up in little or no time, a fire built, and food set out. We ate in silence and afterword, he showed me his collection of knives, grenades, and Spiderman comic books. After that, he was able to get a few words out of me._

"_So you're from Estes? We're pretty far from there. Ya must've come a pretty long way with those short legs of yours." That earned a first class glare from me. He took a over dramatic gulp and continued. "I went to a community college in Dothan. Fresh outta high school. My family lived in Texas. Not to my surprise they were nowhere to be found. I came up north, for a change in scenery."_

_My silence was broken. "I lost my parents right before I left. I heard rumors of rescue ships on the East coast, so that's where I'm headed. I'm fourteen by the way."_

"_Rescue ships? If you heard that from people in Colorado, it's nothin but a false hope. There was no communication goin on in the bloodbath so there was no way of knowing what was goin on in the side of the country."_

_The truth in his words hit me hard. I knew he was right, but it was all I had going for me._

_He noticed my disappointment. "I sure am sorry. But hey! We could be partners if you like? We could be saving each others' asses all the time."_

_I shrug. " I don't know… Another attachment…"_

_Dothan looks at me with the worst puppy eyes I'd ever seen._

_I laugh. "You have the worst puppy dog eyes I've ever seen."_

_He gives me a prize winning grin. "So is that a yes?"_

_And thus a partnership was born._


	2. Chapter 2

**You'll probably all hate me, but this isn't another chapter. I currently have two stories that I've started and I want to focus on this one, but long story short, writers' block=bitchwhore.**

**Please please please pleeeaaaassssseeee help me. If you want to help, post in the comments and I'll message you what I need help with.  
**

**Thanks so much for your help!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with vacation and cheerleading and horseback riding and what not. Thank you Leemur35 and OwlSilverLight1311930 for reviewing. I really really really need help with this so please message me if you want to help.  
**

**I know there are just ok descriptions of Estes and Dothan in the last chapter. For Dothan, kinda like Jeremy Sumter (Peter Pan) without the scruffle (sorry Jeremy, I hate the scruffle). For Estes, I found this picture when I was looking at lots of different hairstyles. I'll put it up on my profile somewhere if I can figure out how. Oh, and one of the characters you're about to meet may remind you of a certain boy who lived. I've been reading too much Harry Potter.  
**

**Here's the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

****Dothan and I had been travelling together for about two months. He'd become like an older brother to me. We'd passed through Kansas and were now hanging around in a small town in South Carolina. There was a really nice beach house we found, and we made it our home.

One day, I was sitting on the porch, sharpening my lucky knife,when I heard an engine coming from somewhere. Our truck was in the driveway, so it wasn't Dothan. I picked up my rifle and knocked on the door loudly.

Dothan came out quickly. "What's up?"

"Listen." I responded. We both held our breath. The not too far away sound of a car was coming closer to the house.

Dothan ran back inside and came back with his own gun and my bow and sheath which were tossed to me quickly. I had the bow string pulled back just as a Jeep pulled around the corner and was heading straight towards us.

The Jeep didn't have a windshield so I shot and lodged my arrow next to the driver's head as a warning shot. The car stopped, my arrow was thrown out the window, and then the car kept coming. I switched to my rifle and Dothan aimed his carefully.

The Jeep pulled up quickly and two guys came out of the car with their hands up. I smirked to myself.

Dothan spoke up. "Put your hands down. Do you have any weapons with you?" He gestured to the Jeep.

The older one nodded. He had strawberry blonde hair and his face and arms were covered by freckles. His face had the kind of look that if you saw it you'd either fall in love or want to punch him. Strawberry gestured to the younger one. He had a mess of black hair and green eyes like mine, but more of an emereld color. He walked to the trunk and pulled out three rifles, a crow bar, a baseball bat, several knives, and cling wrap.

I spoke up. "Cling wrap?"

Harry Potter laughed. "Have you ever had your face wrapped in the stuff?"

"No..."

"It's not fun." He whistled and an animal that I'd only seen in the zoo hopped out. It was an African Wild dog. At the sight of it, I started to scoot behind Dothan.

Strawberry laughed. "It won't hurt you. We picked him up from a zoo up in Virginia. He's pretty tame. Unless we tell him not to be. Then you better run."

I narrowed my eyes but stepped back out. I took better looks at Strawberry and Harry Potter. The former looked to be about 17. As for Harry, he was probably about my age.

To my surprise and protest, Dothan put down his gun and held out his hand. "I'm Dothan. Blondie over here is Estes."

"Detroit." Strawberry said.

"I'm D.C." said the Chosen One. He gave me a smile and held out his hand to me. I just glared at him.

He laughed. "Well alrighty Estes, I suppose I found my Malfoy."

If looks could kill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting. **

**I'm going to try and update every Sunday. Note the word TRY.**

**But I will be gone for my brother's wedding next week so I probably won't put one up. I'm going to try and write a bunch of chapters that way they'll be ready every week.  
**

**This chapter is really short and fluffy, but I thought it's maybe getting to know the characters a little more.**

**Thank you OwlSilverLight1311930 and that other person for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Also thanks OwlSilverLight1311930 for helping me out.**

**I really really really enjoy your reviews and I'm glad you guys enjoyed the HP references. Speaking of which, did anyone watch Harry Potter Weekend on ABC? I hate the part at the end of HBP when they just realize how beautiful Hogwarts is and they won't even come back next year. **

**I'm really getting off topic. I'm trying to find a good picture for Estes, so if you see one that is something like you imagined please send it to me and I might put it on my profile. **

**Thanks for reading and here's your chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

This alliance was NOT working for me. Detroit was perky as hell, being ginger and all. D.C. was flirting with me nonstop. He had this special look he gave me when I turned him down. It said "You can stop pretending. I know you're madly in love with me." I would quickly return this with my new signature glare that said, "If you don't stop flirting with me, I'll shoot you where it hurts."

I kept begging Dothan to make them go away. I felt like a little girl who is telling her parents to take her baby brother back to the hospital. However, he was relentless and told me with that terribly persuasive southern accent that things would get better.

We went to raid stores every Sunday, "grocery shopping" as Detroit called it. Dothan and I would go one Sunday, then Detroit and D.C. would go the next and so on. That is until Dothan thought it would be a good idea to switch partners.

Today, D.C. and I are going grocery shopping and D.C. is making me take the mutt, or as they call him, Mambo Shetani. Apparently it's Swahili, but I don't even want to know what that means.

I sit in the driver's seat of the truck and wait for D.C. When he comes out he stands at the door on my side and stares at me. I give him the Glare. "What?"

He gives me the Look. "You're sitting in my seat."

"You're seat? I can drive just as good as you can."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen…."

"I'm fifteen. Get out of the car." I'm about to protest this, but D.C. comes closer, grabs me by the waist, and sets me down on the ground, all the while I'm kicking and punching. To my great dismay he's bigger than me.

He stands in front of the driver seat and crosses his arms giving me a smirk. I cross my arms defiantly and glare daggers. He laughs. "Do I need to carry you to your seat? You're not getting out of this trip."

Reluctantly, I stomp to the other side of the car and get it. D.C. climbs in and buckles his seat belt. He looks at me with one eyebrow raised expectantly and I raise mine, challenging him to do something. Without my consent and with his obvious entertainment, he reaches over me and buckles me. I'm beginning to feel like a toddler.

When we get to the store, I take out a bell and I'm about to ring it, but D.C. takes in out of my hand. "Let me do it. Just go be a good little girl and wait in the car. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, really? You want me to be a good little girl? Should I go make you a sandwich and lemonade, so I can stay out of your way?" With that, I sock him in the mouth. I may be small, but no one said small means weak.

* * *

**See that review box down there? His name is Bill. Bill really wants to be your friend. Maybe if you write him a little note, he'll bake you some cookies. (::)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Haha, on time this week. I think this is the first time I haven't procrasinated and held it off.  
**

**Just a reminder, I won't be updating next week. It's my brother's wedding! I'm a bridesmaid and I have the cutest dress and it'll be so much fun!  
**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Like the last one, it's just kinda fluffy.  
**

**We get to know the characters a little more and mayyyybbbeee do some pairing? Idk how I'm gonna do that yet. If I'll make it how everyone will think or something no one will expect.  
**

**Well, here's you're chapter. Enjoy! And I love your comments, so please review.**

**Btw there is a ginger joke in here. If you're offended by this, I'm sorry. I have nothing against gingers, most of my family being gingers.  
**

* * *

****After last weeks events, Dothan decided that I should stay home with Mr. Hyper Ginger. Although it was better than staying with D.C., it still wasn't fun.

I was sitting on the couch, flipping through an old _People_, when Detroit plopped down next to me and smiled expectantly.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Well, you're in a good mood today. Do you want to do something? We could find a board game. Or maybe go out to the beach. Do you like making sand castles? Maybe we could find some shells. Or maybe-"

"No."

"Why nooootttttttt?" He sounded like a five year old begging for chocolate at bed time.

"Because I don't want to."

"Give me a better reason."

"... I don't even have a swimsuit."

His smile turned into a huge grin. "I found some in the drawers in the bedrooms. There's one that might fit you. Though it could be too big. You_'_re rather-"

"It's fine! If I go with you to the beach will you leave me alone?"

"Possibly."

"Good enough."

* * *

I was _not_ happy with the swimsuit selection he gave me. The only ones that fit me, were bikinis. I'd never owned a bikini.

The one with the most coverage was dark blue, contrasting with my pale skin and white blonde hair.

I met Detroit out on the back deck, leading to the ocean. When I stepped out, he gawked at me like I was a species he'd never seen before.

I glared. "What?"

"N-noth-nothing. You look great."

I shrugged at this and walked past him and into the water. The last time I was at the beach, I was eight. The water was warm and the sand was soft. I closed my eyes and felt the sea breeze tickle my face.

My peace was interrupted by a certain ginger tackling me into the waves. I screamed and splashed water in his face. He grinned and tackled me again.

Our water fight carried on for what seemed like ages. I was just about to throw sand at him, when I saw a fin poke out of the water. _Shit._

My eyes grew to the size of D.C.'s head. I scrambled for shore. When I reached it, I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself. Looking much like a child, I tucked myself into a small corner on the deck.

In moments, Detroit was by my side with a serious look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked very worridly.

"There was a sh-sh.." I buried my face in my hands.

"Are you afraid of sharks?"

I nodded while a tear fell down my cheek.

Detroit looked at me sympithetically. "Hey, it's okay. I'm terrified of heights. Everyone's scared of something. And look." He pointed back towards the water. The fin rose out of the water revealing a harmless dolphin.

Detroit gave me a soft smile. I returned this.

I guess gingers really do have souls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiiiii. Sorry there was no update last week, i was out of town. **

**Please excuse any spelling or capitaliztion errors, I'm writing this on a phone and I'm not that great at typing on touch screens.**

**Super sorry for this, but I've forgotten the copyright thingiemajig.**

**I do not own Zombieland.**

**And thanks to the anonymous reviewer who suggested all those people. We found one! If you want to know what Estes looks like, look up pictures of Ava Sambora. I have no idea who she was before I looked her up. I think she's a model or something.**

**If anyone lnows any betas, please tell me. I don't know what all betas do or how to get one, but it'd be awesome to have some help.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Days, weeks, months? It was getting hard to tell. Winter was coming soon, as the temperature was dropping.

D.C. and I still get along. He'd say something nice but filled with sarcasm and before I could retort, Dothan would shoot me a look telling me to be nice.

Detroit and I became good friends. He'd give me a knowing smile every once in a while and I found comfort in this. Sometimes, he'd take me out to the water and hold my hand while we waded out. It helped me little by little. Our relationship was no where near romantic. Like Dothan, he was more of a brother.

Dothan started acting more mature. It was really ticking me off. He was very overbearing when D.C. was around. I think he felt he needed to be more protective with other guys around me. He knew I hate feeling a need for protection or feeling fragile in any sense. But he'd be very inconspicuous about it, although he couldn't fool me. When Detroit took me out to the water, he'd sit on the deck and watch the whole time. When I was showering, Dothan would sit in the living room outside of the bathroom until I was done. Several times before, he's checked on me in the middle of the night when he thinks I'm sleeping. I decided to speak to him about this one day.

He was sitting out on the deck, cleaning one of his guns. I sat beside him and he directed his focus to me. "What's been up with you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

I sigh. He knows what I mean. "You're protectiveness. I know you know what I'm talking about. The way you sit outside the door when I shower. When you watch from the deck when Dothan and I go swimming. I know you check on me in the middle of the night"

His face turns pink. "I just don't know these guys very well yet, and until I do, I want to be sure they don't do anything to you. You must have given D.C. a black eye for a reason."

I laugh at the memory of D.C. with a swollen eye after I had punched him. "You know I can handle myself. The black eye should have proved that."

"But you're just so-" I know he wants to say small. "Nevermind. I just see you as mu little sister and I wouldn't want anyone to hurt you in any way. And I don't check on you at night because of the guys."

This confuses me a bit. "Then why?"

"You yell in you're sleep. I know you have nightmares. Almost every night."

It's now my turn to blush. "I didn't think anyone would hear me."

He gives me a worried look. "Are they that bad? Do you want to talk about it?"

I study his face. The last thing I want is for him to worry more. "No, it's okay. Not a big deal."

His expression turns to a small smile. He opens his arms for me and I let myself be embraced. I lie my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head.

It's good to have an older brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is gonna be one of those chapters, in which you're gonna really hate me, and possibly unfavorite me.**

**I was thinking about this story and how it might end. How to zombie apocalypse stories end? Do all the characters die? Does the apocalypse end and they survive? Does it end on a happy point and everyone assummes they survive? I really don't know.  
**

**Until I figure this out and can actually give this story a plot, I'll be taking a break from it.  
**

**My other story has zero success so, I decided to start a new one. If you're interested, it's a Peter Pan fic and it's called When He Comes For Me. I think this one will turn out better, so I'm gonna try to stick with it.  
**

**If anyone has any ideas about my Happily Ever After situation please review or PM me. And if anyone knows any good betas, please reccomend one to me.  
**

**Sorry for the disappointing chapter! Hopefully I can go somewhere with this fic.  
**


End file.
